The Dark Lords Secret
by Ron Weasley1
Summary: It's time for Harry to find out Voldemorts dark kept secret!
1. A Dream

Chapter 1  
  
Harry sat there on Hogwarts Express staring out of the ice-covered window. The rain outside was beating against the glass and Harry in boredom watched each hopeless raindrop slide down the window before meeting its end. The gentle rocking of the train and heat that penetrated through the carriage was slowly sending Harry to sleep.  
  
Just as he found himself dozing off the CRASH of the compartment door opening brought him back to his senses. And slowly with a great effort Harry forced his lead-like eyes to open and they eventually came into contact with the dark figure that stood before him.  
  
Harry just sat there frozen in fright, thoughts running through his head 'How can there be a dementor on the train? When I thought… I thought Dumbledore had banned them from going anywhere near Hogwarts.' Harry remained sitting there in confusion.  
  
The dark figure as if reading Harry's thoughts started to move towards him, it's long ebony cloak sweeping behind it. At that very second a sharp pain surged through Harry's scar causing his whole head to burn and Harry realised the figure was not a dementor but… Lord Voldemort!  
  
*  
  
As the hooded figure gained on Harry the pain in his scar doubled, then tripled… until it felt as if his scar was going to split his head in half. The figure held out its long arm beckoning Harry to come and as it reached out to touch him, Harry awoke with a jerk and found himself sitting up in bed in Privet Drive alone with nothing but darkness surrounding him, his scare still burning. 


	2. The Letters

Chapter 2  
  
Harry sat there in bed replaying the dream over again and again in his mind, wondering what it all meant. Just hoping it wasn't a prediction for the future because he definitely didn't want to come face to face with Voldemort again. His scar was still burning fiercely and his first reaction was to write and tell Sirius of his dream but on second thoughts he decided not to as he didn't want to worry him again. After all that was exactly what he had done last year and nothing had come of it in the end.  
  
He knew he was safe as long as he stayed with the Dursley's anyway and that Voldemort couldn't touch him there. The only decision he could come to was to write to best friends Hermione and Ron to tell them about the dream but he might just leave out the tiny detail that he was getting pains in his scar so that not to worry them.  
  
After coming to this conclusion Harry leapt out of bed landing on his toes so that not to wake the rest of the house up. If he was caught creeping around at night he would definitely get more than he bargained for and possibly have to spend the remainder of the summer holiday locked in the same dusty cupboard under the stairs. He reached the point at which he aimed successfully right next to a loose floorboard and carefully bent down to empty it's contents.  
  
He removed his quill and two pieces of parchment and scurried back over to his bed to write the intended letters. He sat under the covers feeling the warmth surrounding his ice cold feet and work its way round the rest of his body. Feeling a lot better than he had done ten minutes ago he started to write the letters in the light of the moon that came through his window and painted shadows across the wall.  
  
As Harry wrote the letters he could see the shadows dancing across the wall from the corner of his eye and thinking they just came from the trees outside thought nothing more of them. Of course in some respects Harry was right but one particular shadow did not come from a tree at all. No, little did he know that there was a figure outside thinking of him and when if now was the right time to make himself present. The figure was walking up and down the street in a most agitated manner confused in thoughts.  
  
A sudden crash at the window made Harry jump and disturbed his writing and as he turned around he was relieved to see it was only Hedwig back from her nightly flight. Harry was glad to see her as she was the only company worth keeping in the house and she was the only one who showed him any affection. He knew she would be glad to have the errand of sending Hermione and Ron their letters. After letting her in and feeding her when she had fully recuperated Harry watched her fly off again into the starry sky and disappear across the horizon. 


	3. Shocking News

Chapter Three  
  
The following morning Harry awoke early when rays of bright sunshine swept in through the window between his half drawn curtains and disturbed his sleep. This painful awakening left Harry feeling very confused and tired due to the night's events before. Yawning and stretching Harry managed to pull himself up and reach for his glasses placing them clumsily on his head. The once blurred image of his bedroom now became clear and Harry sat staring at Hedwig's empty cage, she still hadn't returned from her journey not that he had expected her to anyway.  
  
After sitting there for a while and letting daylight absorb into his body Harry racked his brains to try and remember what he was meant to be doing today. But it was no use, he remembered it was something important but couldn't think what. After this moments thought Harry clambered out of bed and made his way over to the corner of his room to get dressed. He pulled on Dudley's old baggy trousers that were three sizes to big for him effortlessly and an old blue stained jumper.  
  
Then skipping down every over step Harry made his way down for breakfast. As he reached the kitchen the sizzling smell of bacon wafted past his nose causing a stream of saliva to form in his mouth. Knowing that today was not Sunday Harry thought this was very weird and walked into the kitchen cautiously almost expecting a bomb to go off. Instead all three of the Dursley's sat there gathered around the square kitchen table shouting and chatting with joy. Dudley sat there with food drawling from either side of his mouth as each bottom cheek dropped further and further over the side of the chair with each mouthful.  
  
'Oh Harry at last you've come down we've been waiting for you because we have some very exciting news.' Aunt Petunia squeaked whilst thrusting a plateful of left over bacon rind and fat covered in greasy oil into Harry's lap, which Harry took with both some amazement and pain. He must admit this was a better breakfast than usual but what was it all in aid of he wondered?  
  
'Come on then aren't you going to tell me what all of this is about?' Harry demanded taking his breakfast over to the small mahogany table and sitting down.  
  
'Well.' Uncle Vernon growled to clear his throat and then said in a deep voice 'After a family discussion we have come to the very big decision that we are going to. going to move house.'  
  
'YOU'RE GOING TO WHAT!!!' Harry yelled.  
  
'Yes that's right.' Aunt Petunia chorused 'We've been thinking about it for a long time now and believe we have come to the right decision.'  
  
'No.! I mean you just can't.' Harry exclaimed.  
  
'What right do you have telling us what we can and can't do!' Uncle Vernon shouted. 'What do you mean we can't because I'm telling you boy we can and will whether you like it or not and there is nothing you can do about it. That of course is the reason why we are sending you around to Mrs Figgs this afternoon. So that we can have a look for the perfect house in peace without your annoying face snooping around.'  
  
That was when Harry remembered what he had forgotten earlier, he was going to Mrs Figgs today. But in a second all of that had flown out of his head again as anger and annoyance erupted inside him. How could they being doing this to him? Because Harry hated, he hated change more than anything. 


End file.
